50 sentences
by orphan mia
Summary: 50 setences of Hiei and Botan goodness. Some are happy, sad, scary, and cute. This is a one-shot, and it's my first doing only a setence for each prompt. I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Revew


50 sentences

A/N: Exactly as the title says.50 sentences of Hiei and Botan goodness. I haven't done this before, so feel free to fire me down. I hope that it is good, and all these stories are not in any sort of order or have anything to do with the other, though some are close, but only if you want them to be. Read and Review!

I

**1. Crisis**

Kurama knew that a new, dangerous situation had risen when Hiei broke into his house with a dying Botan cradled in his arms.

**2. Peony**

She was named after a flower, but Hiei was certain that she was a simple weed.

**3. Influence**

Friends and comrades are influenced by one another, but even Kurama did a double-take when Hiei smirked, saying, "Bingo."

**4. Cops**

Botan thought of the game where they toyed with the police, but it was Hiei's idea to test their radar against her oar and his legs.

**5. Authority**

Love was a mysterious beast... so when Hiei mated with Botan, even Koenma could not object.

**6. Tired**

As Botan flew Hiei home, she couldn't help but smile as he leaned on her shoulder, snoring softly.

**7. Smile**

It was only when Botan smiled that Hiei knew that the kiss was okay.

**8. Bubbles**

Hiei would have dropped down on his knees and thanked Enma for bath bubbles if Botan wasn't throwing shampoo bottles at him.

**9. God**

He may see all, but He did seem awfully surprised at the union of the ferry girl and fire demon.

**10. Omen**

"You must understand, Botan, it was written long ago: When sinner falls for saint, the end is nigh."

**11. Peace**

Despite the madness in the Worlds around them, the tranquility of sleeping together was enough for Hiei and Botan.

**12. Chaos**

For as long as he could remember, Hiei viewed humans as savage and disgusting, but when he met the many-faced ferry girl... he thought that there was a slight chance that he was mistaken.

**13. Stain**

Ask Hiei how to get blood out of cloth and we would tell you to use cold water and hydrogen peroxide, but ask him how to rid Botan from the mind and he would be silent.

**14. Purple**

Botan was crying, holding Hiei close when he realized that her eyes were not pink... but the lightest shade of purple.

**15. Breathe**

"If you don't start breathing, onna," Hiei slammed their lips together, forcing oxygen through her, "then I swear I'll kill you."

**16. Glasses**

Hiei was convinced that Botan needed glasses because there was nothing good that he saw in himself, but she did.

**17. Devil**

Electric tingles ran down her body, and Botan cursed Hiei when she felt him smirk against her breast, his evil fingers crawling up her inner thigh.

**18. Bounce**

She may have been the most optimistic member of the Rekai Tentei, but when she stared down at her broken leg, she began to doubt that she'd be able to bounce back from this one.

**19. Ink**

Tattoos were pointless because their meaning and color faded over time, but the mark on the side of her neck was permanent.

**20. Water**

He was sinking into the darkness of his soul, cold, wet, and alone, when a warm and loving hand pulled him out and into the light.

**21. Nervous**

The first time he kissed her, Botan had jumped with surprise and it took her two weeks to convince Hiei that he hadn't hurt her.

**22. Pajamas**

Though he may never admit it, Hiei loved seeing her in baggy pajamas.

**23. Logic**

Nature's logic was never flawed, especially its law of Opposites Attract.

**24. Game**

Botan loved games, and she introduced Hiei to the game of "questions" only to quickly regret it when he asked the question that she had to answer: "Do you love me?"

**25. Fun**

The meaning of the word fun changes over the years, Hiei getting his first taste when Yusuke elbowed him, snickering, "So have you two had any... _fun_ yet?"

**26. Hopeless**

"It's hopeless," Hiei spoke through his fingers to his best and closest companion, "I can't stop thinking about her."

**27. Dance**

He avoided her like she was poison, but the more they kept sliding past each other, it seemed as if they were enjoying their game of cat and mouse.

**28. Frozen**

Fire blazed, and the young Hiei saw the Angel of Death, frozen in time with blood on her hands and a sad smile gracing her beautiful face.

**29. Study**

Hiei found out that Botan had a sharp memory when one night she proved to him that she had memorized everything that made him gasp, shiver, and moan.

**30. Teacher**

Little by little, Hiei smiled more.

**31. Artist**

Even being a warrior is an art, his perfectly toned muscles that were subtle and lean to the soft spots in his heart.

**32. Memory**

Botan was no angel, and Hiei's presence only reminded her of her past occupation as the Angel of Death.

**33. Understanding**

Sometimes Botan would wake up in the middle of the night, scrubbing her hands raw, and she could never appreciate Hiei enough for understanding her haunting past.

**34. Harmony**

Hiei learned at a young age to treasure the peaceful times, even if Botan still had to giggle at _everything._

**35. Song**

Tears ran down Hiei's face as Botan's frail body shook with pain from childbirth, and she smiled as she died, whispering, "It's okay, make sure to play with her, okay?"

**36. Infected**

Water ran down her body as Botan stepped in the shower, her thoughts plagued with the fire demon that Yusuke defeated earlier in the day.

**37. Traveler **

Gazing into the depths of his mate's eyes as she gave in to pleasure, Hiei couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

**38. Comedy**

Everyone turned at Hiei's dark laughter when Botan tripped and fell into a puddle of mud.

**39. Drama**

Botan bit her lip, hating all the soap operas that made such a big deal out of telling a man that a woman was pregnant, but even the ridiculousness of television didn't ease the ferry girl's anxiety.

**40. Acting**

Hiei dreaded being a father, thinking that he would have to pretend to love his child, but just seeing his newborn son sent a new rush of love through him that washed away all of his doubts.

**41. Tongue**

As a child, Hiei had approached Death as she breathed heavily, still recovering from the thrill of murder... and her pink eyes spoke in a silent language that was universal... the language of pain.

**42. Elbow**

In the drowsy moments after sex, Botan propped herself up on her elbow and nibbed on her lower lip and smiled, "Well, who would have guessed that this would have happened?"

**43. Concern**

He'd never forget her feeding him bitter greens and asking him if the guards were being too rough.

**44. Desperate**

Yusuke felt like he was made of ice as Hiei _lost _it, losing all grace and precision in his movements when he saw Botan's broken body.

**45. Please**

Botan knew that pleading with Enma was worthless, but she had to _try_ as she held her mate in her arms, squeezing his bloody hand.

**46. Awkward**

Koenma's eyes burned when he saw his best friend topless and Hiei quickly unbuckling his belt when he walked into Botan's apartment.

**47. Judge**

When Koenma asked why Botan wanted to be demoted to a mere ferry girl, she said, "Because today a little boy came up to me and looked at me in awe, Koenma, as if he _aspired_ to be like me."

**48. Reincarnation**

Hiei sat on a bench by the lake, his three children playing, when he saw a dove flutter to the empty spot next to him, cooing softly.

**49. Death**

"Lots of people fear Death," Botan said as she twisted a blue curl around her index finger, "be grateful, Hiei, that you know what happens after life."

**50. Love**

It was the morning, and Hiei woke to see his mate brushing her teeth, humming an old song he used to sing when he was with the bandits, and that was when he knew for sure that they were soul mates.

II

A/N: Some of the sentences are probably run ons, hahhaha. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review. If you didn't, review! Can't wait to hear from you!

-mia


End file.
